Own Eurovision Song Contest 48
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = "Osen'" by Tayanna |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = |map year = 48 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col2 = #782167 | tag2 = Confirmed countries | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }}Own Eurovision Song Contest 48, often referred to as OESC #48, is the upcoming 48th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. It will take place in Ukraine, following country's first victory at the 47th Contest with the song "Osen'", performed by Tayanna. So far, forty-three countries have confirmed their participation in the competition. The 48th edition will see Armenia, the Faroe Islands, Finland, Hungary, Lebanon, Montenegro, Serbia and Sweden returning in the competition, while Austria, Georgia and Iceland decided to withdraw. Venue (Coming soon) Location 'Host country' }} Ukraine, sometimes called the Ukraine, is a sovereign state in Eastern Europe, bordered by Russia to the east and northeast, Belarus to the northwest, Poland and Slovakia to the west, Hungary, Romania, and Moldova to the southwest, and the Black Sea and Sea of Azov to the south and southeast, respectively. Ukraine is currently in territorial dispute with Russia over the Crimean Peninsula which Russia annexed in 2014 but which Ukraine and most of the international community recognise as Ukrainian. Including Crimea, Ukraine has an area of 603,628 km2 (233,062 sq mi), making it the largest country entirely within Europe and the 46th largest country in the world. It has a population of about 42.5 million, making it the 32nd most populous country in the world. This is the first time the Own Eurovision Song Contest is held in Ukraine. 'Bidding Phase' NTU announced the conditions under which cities and venues had announced their interest in hosting the 48th contest: * The host city must be able to provide a certain number of hotels and hotel rooms to be found in the vicinity of the stadium. * The arena must able to offer lodges adjacent to the stadium. * A press centre must be available at the stadium that will have a specific size. * NTU must have access to the host venue at least 4–6 weeks before the broadcasts, in order to build the stage, rigging lights and all the technology. * The host city must be close to a major airport. The following cities were interested in hosting the 48th edition: Participants Confirmed countries 'Quarter-finalists' 'Semi-finalists' 'Finalists' Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Own Eurovision Song Contest Eligibility for potential participation in the Own Eurovision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : Albania will continue to sit out of the competition, but a return next edition is not out of the question. * : The previous head of delegation decided to resign from his position, therefore the country was forced to withdraw. * : After withdrawing for the forty-seventh edition, the country stated that a return this edition is very likely. However, BNR announced that it will not return. * : It was announced by the Georgian broadcaster that the the country would withdraw from the edition due to financial issues. * : RÚV decided to withdraw from the forty-eighth edition due to lack of interest. * : Macedonian broadcaster stated no interest in participating this edition due to their poor results. * : It was revealed that the country would withdraw from the forty-eighth edition. See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions